legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio
Sio Letterford, also known as Avas (meaning "he who soars"), is a young Galeyan-Hyrulean of the Nuobah Tribe. He is an upbeat member of the Resistance, the surviving incarnation of the Knights of Hyrule. History Early Life Sio was raised in Kakariko Village some time during the Great War by his mother Maia, a craftswoman and seamstress, and his father Adrien, a crippled veteran and forge handler. Young Sio worked odd jobs around the village and helped his father at the forge to add to his family's standard income. Financially hurt in the beginning, they were acknowledged overtime for their crafts and gained a decent living. Their benefactor and boss was a stout upperclassman known as Benito Wright. As Sio honed his craft, some of his peers praised his talents while others condescended him. This discouraged him and sowed doubt in his abilities. Newfound bonds soon covered this insecurity. Sio befriended Miles, a taciturn boy, and an astute girl named Elaine Wright. They learned from another, Sio teaching them basic craftsmanship while he learned how to fish from Miles and basic math from Elaine. When chores were done, they often fished at the dock and played until sunset. Despite societal inconveniences and strife from the war outside, life was relatively normal for the Letterfords. Evening Festival A big New Years Festival was anticipated in Castle Town by many. There, Sio met a young fairy named Celeste. He also encountered a girl around his age with colorful hair, curious of her appearance. The children talked briefly but parted when her father called her back to her side. Meanwhile, Sio and Celeste bonded and enjoyed the festivities, appearing to be an odd pair. During the fun, an unknown figure and agents with imp-like masks searched the town. When they didn't find what they were looking for, they began setting fire. Young Sio navigated the smoke and narrowly escaped, being hit by falling debris as he and Celeste escaped. Townsfolk fled to Kakariko while knights drove the agents back and put out the consuming fire. Celeste then healed Sio's wounds and smoke-filled lungs. They were close friends from then on. Ghostly Escapade The New Year's incident spread wildly around Kakariko. As evening came, Sio ditched the curfew to play with his Miles and Elaine at the graveyard. Wandering to the farther headstones, their noise stirred the unbridled hatred of Poes. Another ghostly figure appeared as well. The children shrieked and fled the graveyard, discussing their otherworldly encounter the next morning. Later, a perplexed Sio carried materials to the forge for his father and accidentally burnt his left arm. His father scolded him and dismissed him from work. As he recovered in his room in the evening, Celeste fluttered through the window and stayed at his bedside that evening. Noticing his injury, she healed his pain and suggested he rest and deal with his "scary thoughts" in the morning. The next day, Sio returned to the graveyard on his own. Poes gathered as he passed the graves. He panicked and called out, a tremendous presence seized the Poes and made them retreat. Awestruck, he fainted and a strange vision followed. Bequeathing The boy stood in a spacious hall with eminent statues on each side. The statues bowed as he entered a room where a figure in radiant armor sat upon a throne. The figure beckoned Sio and remarked his foolhardy wandering of the graveyard. Sio anxiously asked who the figure was. He claimed he was a master tutor in Kyrule's forces long ago. Later on, he sacrificed himself in a magical catastrophe for his people. Duty-bound to the realm of the living, his soul wouldn't rest. Sio pitied the spirit and wanted to help. The soul grinned and offered that the boy carry on his legacy. Believing it only a dream, he stepped before the soul. Summoned a sword, the soul lowered the blade to Sio's right shoulder, as if knighting him. A flash of light followed and Sio awoke in a haze. Leaving, he found his friends asking about the ghost. He thought silently to himself—was it real or not? Either way, he felt a cornerstone shining in his heart, tucked away in innocence and discovery. Tribulations As a teen, Sio and his family worked hard to make ends meet, making twice as many appliances, clothing, and wooden furniture. Working for Benito Wright was bittersweet; Wright was cordial at first, but gradually gave into his selfish ambitions. He was also upset that his daughter grew distant and that her depression was mended by her friendship with Sio. Elaine's bliss was slowly twisted by her father's wily words and jealousy. As a result, she became possessive and acted out to get Sio's attention whenever they were in long absence of each other. Elaine argued and publicly humiliated him, though Sio didn't waver; while arguing with her on her balcony, he boldly exclaimed they needed time apart. In response, Elaine shoved Sio off the balcony, knocking to the ground unconscious. Shocked by her spontaneous burst of denial, Elaine went to Sio's side, but was confronted by Mrs. Letterford, who witnessed the incident from afar. She retrieved her son while cursing Elaine and her father. Their business with the Wrights was officially terminated at that point. Vim and Vigor After rejecting the Wrights and recovering, Sio eagerly sought ways to support his family. He worked as a beast-hunter with his childhood friends for a short time until his instincts were recognized by the Resistance and remnants of the Knights of Hyrule. They claimed his potential could be refined for better use. Sio mused and consulted his father, which the man disagreed and believed his place wasn't on the battlefield. However, Sio mustered the will to disobey his father and join the Resistance, earning his father's ire. He went under the inspiring yet grueling tutelage of a charismatic young man called Yamato. Yamato and his spotted dog named Rocky accompanied Sio on missions as his guidance and soon a close friend. Yamato taught him harsh precepts of battle, which conflicted with his homegrown values. However, Sio adapted and strongly vowed to protect his family regardless. His campaign included supply assessment, monster control, and occasionally fending off Ganon's forces. The enemy was driven back through great effort, though bloodshed and environmental damage were the costs. Gloom soon followed closely. Yamato and his team fought valiantly to keep the enemy from getting too close to home. Yamato was overwhelmed and killed by an armored horseman called The Spectre. Devastated, Sio made a declaration of war toward the the Spectre and promised to destroy him one day. Sio strained to grow stronger and learn more while helping defend the village. He developed PTSD from the conflict and fatality. Even so, it was family and close friends who made life less harsh and preserve his upbeat nature. Legends of Time Lost Hidden Journey: SkullHeart Found Regarding an encounter with a Skullian girl known as Misty Darka years ago, Sio collected information and set out to find her. Rolling boulders and Tektites occupied the path to Death Mountain lied ahead as obstacles. Gorons observed and admired his efforts. They assisted by smashing the rolling boulders and eliminating the Tektites to let him through. The Gorons revealed to Sio of an eastern territory beyond Goron City. They suggested he turn back unless he was prepared for the daring trip. Sio eventually found a large village on the edge of the expanded region. The inhabitants were the Skullians. Their forces, the SkullHeart Guardians, protected the village and preserved an Element within their temple. Leon Darka, the chief of the village, revealed that something ominous interfered with the Element's power. Sio offered to help the Guardians investigate. In return, the Guardians accommodated him and trained him in two disciplines; one focusing on the senses and the other on endurance. A week later, a figure appeared outside the temple, harassing inhabitants and damaging property. Sio, Leon, and the Guardians stunned the figure. Before apprehending him, the figure releases a massive sphere of energy that shrouded the village. Dark winds swept the group from each other. Everyone traversed the transformed terrain and tried to regroup, but were lost. Sio sank into the deeper zones, losing focus and seeing illusions. Leon reached him telepathically and urged him to use his senses to find SkullHeart Temple. Reuniting with Leon, his daughter Misty, and villagers at the temple, they planned to awaken the Element by transferring their energy to it. The figure appeared again to mock them and finally steal the Element. Sio and Misty, armed with her family's sword, stalled the figure together until the Element was awakened. Its rays vaporized the figure and brought the village back to normal. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Sio as Windfall. When it was time to set out, Sio promised that he would be back one day. Flashpoint: New Days A short vacation from duty allowed Sio to breath and focus on his goals. Protecting his family and maintaining his crafts stayed in his mind during the stresses the war brought. He took a break from the front line for a while but engaged his foes once again when a vagabond girl was in danger. To his surprise, the young woman stood her ground and proved to be a vicious ally. Sio questioned her, but she said she "didn't trust army men." Their next encounter days later was a peaceful one. The girl's name was Kylin and she told him her situation. Moved by compassion, Sio gave her his Rupees and recommended her to an inn. His kindness soon disarmed her gruff exterior. A couple years of struggle brought Sio with Kylin closer. Their bond was romantic for a while, but shifted to a close friendship later. They were unaware of their clans' connection, making them kin and naturally connected. Along the way, members of the Jooni royal family and SkullHeart's Darka family met with Sio and the Resistance in restoration and the fight against Ganon's forces. He also assisted the Darkas with problems in SkullRose on occasion. At some point, Sio gained enough experience through his relationships to take on Yamato's killer. He triumphed and destroyed the Spectre out of devotion to his people and not through revenge as he originally intended. Afterward, he quietly withdrew to reflect on the weight of the past lifting off his back. Appearance Sio has an average height and a thick physique and from strenuous exercise, though he retains a plump belly. He strongly resembles his mother in many ways; like her, he has round brown eyes, a bulbous nose, and slightly curly hair with small strands sticking out on the top of his head that resembles a leaf. When not donning his uniform, he typically wears a light tunic with a black vest, teal trousers, and black boots. Personality Sio is upbeat and curious in nature. Colorful in nature, he is comical at times and prone to ambitious undertakings. Despite this, he captures the gravity of situations well. In ways, he is identical to his mother; sweet, compassionate, and easily excited about new things. He's also quick to forgive if redemption is shown in someone. When extremely provoked, Sio's wrath surfaces and he may resort to violence, especially when the people he cares about are in trouble. Coupled with this is a sense of justice that interferes with his reasoning. Despite this, he tries to uphold a state of decorum. On the offhand, Sio enjoys fishing in his free time and studies marine biology. Crafting is his favorite hobby. The hobby later broadened from common appliances to things such as guitars, chess pieces, and. Sio can be melancholy at times and has a strange habit of looking to the sky when troubled, as if calling out for help. Abilities Sio is good with cutting tools and crafting appliances from his father's tutelage. He is conventional, utilizing environmental resources for specific undertakings as well. He can also handle devices such as fuse bombs and elaborate traps. As a fighter, Sio holds up well in combat with speed and endurance regardless of his thick build. He has proven to be better with ranged combat such as knife-throwing. Strangely enough, his primary weapon is a retractable wrench with sharp edges attached to a "W" shaped hilt. As for magic, Sio's elemental affinity is wind. His power lack potency and is only used by imbuing it into his weapons. The weapon is then amplified and can launch gusts of wind when swung. This power has an adverse effect on him and induces fatigue and hazed vision. Thus, Sio is limited if a Green Potion isn't handy. Further training has let him tap into wind-water magic. Trivia *Sio's weapon-augmenting ability is a reference to the Mystic Knight job from the Final Fantasy© series. *His voice would likely be portrayed by Jason Spisak. Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Resistance